Ozzy
Ozzy & Drix The Video Game is a game based of the TV show Ozzy & Drix. It was developed by Raylight Studios and Published by Midway. Gameplay The Gameplay is a 3D side-scroller which you take control as Ozzy & Drix you play Drix only for the first level and Ozzy for the rest of the game . The Main of objective for most of the levels is to run and shoot enemies as you go and collect keys to progress to other parts of the level.There are other two types of gameplay in the game such as Rail shooting, Driving Stages. Though they are self-explanatory. Plot The game starts out in a small garage where most of the villains from the TV show are having a small meeting and planing to destroy Ozzy & Drix and take over the City Of Hector. Meanwhile Ozzy & Drix are driving to City hall but most of the cops have been zombiefied by Nick-O-Teen but they have to not hurn them so Drix steps up to freeze them and manages to get past them and faces Nick-O-Teen. Soon they get to the mayor's office but to find out that Strep-Finger has captured the mayor but if they go after him the mayor gets killed but in order to save him they must follow clues that lead to different areas of the body. The First clue that Strep-Fingers gives off is "Do you have the stomach for it". Ozzy & Drix soon run off to drive to the stomach but are being chased by Stickey-Lipid by leaving plaque mines. But Stickey-Lipid fails and Ozzy & Drix heads to the stomach. But they find out that the stomach is filled with Trichinella Spirals soon Ozzy runs across the decks getting to the Harpoon and soon kills the queen worm. After drving away from the stomach Strep-Takes over all of the Radio stations in the body and gives the next clue for the duo. Heading to the mouth they are being chased by PB and his gang in Hector's nerve system but failed to stop them. Heading into the mouth General Malaise has troops surrounding the whole entire gum line to stop Ozzy. But Jones manages to get past them and face General Malaise on Hector's tounge but gets sucked into Hector's throat and defeats the general there insted. Soon they get the final clue to Hector's nose. As they soon enter the nose Drix gets shot by Strep-Finger and wants Ozzy to look for the big nose hair which where the mayor is Ozzy fights through Streps-Finger's henchmen and faces him and defeats him there and rescue the mayor soon Strep-fingers get blown out Hector's nose by a sneeze and the press shows up and the mayor as always takes credit from the duo but soon Hector is about sneeze ag ain. Ozzy tells everyone to get down. Reception The Game got very negative reviews. IGN gave it a 3.5 of 10: Awful due to it was very bland and boring re petive gameplay and bad controls.